


Maybe We're Not So Different

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat suffers a school lab accident, and ends up blinded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We're Not So Different

Karkat hated the window seats.   
On summer days like today, the sun baked whoever happened to be unlucky enough to sit there.   
And he happened to be that chump.  
Times like this, he wished that he wore short-sleeved shirts. Maybe not for looks, but for comfort. He had a fine reason for this hot-ass shirt, however. It’s probably for the best that he hid his scars.   
He didn’t need anyone to worry.   
Of course, people still asked him about it. They could see him sweat on hot days outside.   
And his reply always was some extension of “None of your fucking business."  
But _dizaaaAAAYUMN_ it was hot today. He sheltered his eyes because FUCK THAT BURNS. The Doc droned on in his amazingly monotonous voice about the experiment they were about to do. Karkat couldn’t find the will to listen any more than he had to.   
“This experiment involves the mixture of very volatile chemicals. Safety goggles are a strict requirement. For the procedure…"  
Karkat thumped his head on his desk.   
Last class of the day. And sleep was hard-coming. 

He would patrol the massive house they all shared after school, looking through the rooms, ensuring their safety.   
He was their leader.

He always hung around Terezi’s room a bit longer.   
He would see her, face-down, butt up on her bed. She always wore her scalemate boxers.   
He would blush while looking, but he’d indulge in it.   
Nobody was around to see it.   
And even then, he’d begrudgingly check on the humans. He had a fondness for the Jade human, yes, but in a COMPLETELY PALE WAY, I ASSURE YOU. 

“Mr. Vantas?" Doc droned, rapping on his desk with a gloved knuckle. “Are you with us?"  
He jerked his head up. “Yeah, Doc."  
“You will refer to me as Mr. Scratch. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, MISTER Scratch."  
Doc shook his head, almost imperceptibly. He turned to the whiteboard. “You will begin this procedure now. Turn to your partner and begin working. You have one hour."  
Karkat turned to Terezi, whom he had ‘happened’ to sit by today.   
He was more than a little flushed for her, though he’d never admit it. She turned to him, smiling.   
“Ready, Karkles?"  
“Oh, uhm-" he stammered. “Yeah."  
“Okay then. Go up front and get the chemicals."  
“Wait, chemicals?"  
“Yeah, we’re running a chemical properties experiment. Weren’t you listening?"  
“I should think you saw-ehm, heard Scratch wake me up."  
“Oh yeah, that was you. Well, I’ll go get them."  
She stood, tapping her way to the front.   
She returned with three beakers of clear liquid. The fumes burned his nose."  
“These are industrial grade cleaners, Karkles. You should get some goggles."  
He made a big, angry show of strapping the goggles on, leaving them on his forehead.   
“Okay, now we’re mixing chemicals one and three to find out what sort of precipitate they make."  
She was so cute when she talked science.   
He picked up the beakers, not noticing the encroaching Gamzee behind him.   
He started to pour the two into a large beaker.   
“Are you a believer in miracles?" Gamzee said conversationally next to Karkat’s ear.   
“Motherfuck-" he yelped, jerking his hands up.   
The liquid sloshed onto his face and clothes.   
“Shit, man, that stuff is rank."  
“Could you get some paper towels? I’d like to clean this before Scratch sees." Karkat kept his eyes closed as he spoke.  
“Dude, you should clean that up."   
“I fucking know, Gam."  
“That stuff smells like shit, man. You need to all up and get your cleanin' on."  
He whirled on Gamzee, opening his eyes.   
“You shut your damn mouth and get out of my face."  
Gamzee held his hands up, feigning surprise. “Okay, man, sorry for trying to help." He said, louder than necessary.   
Karkat turned around, wiping his eyes.   
“Fuck," he muttered as Terezi sat back down. “it’s starting to burn."  
“Here, use these." She said concernedly, handing him the paper towels. He dabbed his face, wincing in pain.  
“Fucking- auuGhGHHHHHHHHAGAH" His face contorted in agony. He clutched both hands to his face and fell out of his chair, writhing in pain.   
“FUUUUCKMYEYESSHIT" he screeched, knocking chairs and tables as he rolled about.   
Terezi’s eyes widened behind her glasses-despite her lack of sight-and she briefly thought about getting Scratch.   
No.   
No time.   
She reached down to Karkat’s writhing form, wrenching him up in her grasp. Running through the class with Karkat in this highly improbable situation, she shouldered the door open past Doc and down the hallway.   
He screeched the whole way, still writhing.   
“Stop, Karkat! It’ll be fine!" She whispered halfheartedly.   
Her shoes slid as she stopped at the nurse.   
She again rammed the door, knowing she would bruise.  
She didn’t care.   
“Call a doctor!" She yelled as she streaked in.   
Jade was working as the nurse’s apprentice in her senior program, and she confidently found the phone and called 911.   
Terezi had laid Karkat down on a bed, and he slowly stopped writhing.   
Tears streamed down his face, his eyes clenched tightly. He breathed heavily.   
“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."  
“Shhh, Karkles. You’ll be at the hospital soon enough." She ran a hand through his soft black hair, patting his hand with the other.   
A thousand jumbled thoughts raced throught their heads.   
Karkat was caught between agony and embarrassment. It was lucky that she didn’t notice his face blushing as she calmed him.   
Terezi was terrified. Gamzee. Why the hell did he have to be there? And why was she holding Karkles?   
Perhaps…she was calming herself as much as him with her touch.   
The sirens wailed as they approached.

***

Karkat jerked awake.   
The room was pitch black.   
It smelled of cleanliness, and a mute hum confirmed his suspicions. He was in a hospital.   
He sighed. He instinctively reached a hand up to massage his eyes, only to be stopped by a thick bandage. It felt like it encircled his head, wrapping carefully around his nubs.   
“The fuck?" He muttered, feeling for an edge to pull.   
“Karkat?" A groggy voice croaked.   
He sat up, alarmed. “What? Who’s that?"  
“It’s Terezi, Karkles."  
His face relaxed. “Ah, okay." He laid back, nestling in the pillows.   
“How long have I been here?"  
“About…two days? They placed you under sedative when they found you."  
He tried to remember. Murmurs from the ambulance staff. The bumps of the road.   
And that was it.   
“Did-did they say what the damage was?"  
She heaved a sigh. “You had major damage to your eyes."  
“And that means what for me?"  
“Maybe it’ll sound better coming from me…"  
“What? What will?"  
“You’re blind now, Karkat."  
“No, I’m not." He fumbled with the bandage. “Look, all I have to do is get this off-" Panic warbled in his voice.   
“Kar, stop!" She grabbed his hands, holding them down.   
He huffed, struggling to get free.   
She hurled herself on top of him as he grew still.   
He wheezed, a single tear dropping from beneath the bandage.   
She moved about, tucking in next to him.   
His shoulders wracked in silent anguish.   
“Shh, Karkat. Don’t worry." She laid a hand on his stomach. He moved a hand to hers, clenching it tightly.   
“I’m here, Karkles. I’m here." He bared his teeth, a whimper escaping his throat.   
Loss of sight is no small matter.   
Terezi knew it firsthand.   
There was no one there for her except Pyralspite then.

But she wouldn’t leave Karkat for anything, now.   
“Terezi…"  
She tucked her head under his chin. “Yes?"  
His voice was low, defeated. “Just…just talk to me. For now."  
“About what?"  
“I just want to hear your voice."  
“Okay, Karkles."  
She nestled close to him, regaling stories of her time as a child in the trees, her chalk trials and scalemate hangings.   
She spoke until she felt the regular beat of his heart, and his slow breaths tickled her hair.

She pulled in tighter, slowly drifting to sleep in his warmth.

***

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know if there's an au for this but yeah high school


End file.
